When a vehicle does not have much space from a neighboring vehicle in a narrow parking space, and a hinge type door is used in the vehicle, an opening angle of the door is small, such that it was very difficult for a person to get in or get off a vehicle, and an end portion of the door hits the neighboring vehicle to damage a vehicle body of the neighboring vehicle.
In addition, when the person parks the vehicle on a shoulder and then opens the door, the hinge type door blocks the way of other two-wheeled vehicles, bicycles, or vehicles following the vehicle to cause an accident.
Therefore, recently, a sliding door has been gradually used in order to secure a space for people getting in or getting off the vehicle, and prevent an accident.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a rail structure of a sliding door in a vehicle according to the prior art when viewed from the outside of a vehicle body. The sliding door according to the prior art has been configured to include a top rail 91 and a bottom rail 95 installed on a ceiling surface and a bottom surface of an inner portion of a vehicle, respectively, and a center rail 93 installed on an outer surface of the vehicle in order to guide a sliding operation of the sliding door along the top and bottom rails 91, 95.
However, in the structure according to the prior art as described above, since the rails installed on the ceiling surface and the bottom surface of the inner portion of the vehicle occupy much space of a ceiling portion and a bottom portion, an internal space becomes small. In addition, a structure in which the rail such as the center rail is exposed on the outer surface of the vehicle significantly deface the appearance of the vehicle, which is not preferable.
Therefore, applicants have developed an invisible sliding door guide structure in which rail structures are removed from a vehicle body and move together with a door.
Meanwhile, it needs to simplify the invisible sliding door guide structure and improve durability and reliability of the invisible sliding door guide structure when the invisible sliding door guide structure is configured as an automatic opening or closing structure. To this end, it is preferable to transfer a driving force of opening or closing operation of a door using a wire. That is, the wire is fixed to the vehicle body and the door pulls the wire, such that the door is slid.
However, the invisible sliding door guide does not simply generate a sliding operation of the door, but generates a complex link operation which pops up the door from the vehicle body and slides the door with respect to the vehicle body, while the wire fixed to the vehicle body is connected to the motor in order to slide the door with respect to the vehicle body. Thus, the opening or closing operation of the door may not be performed as intended. The motor and the vehicle body are connected to each other by the wire in order to perform the sliding operation, and the motor also provides power for the pop-up operation of the door. Since these two operations interlock with each other, a fixed position of the wire with respect to the vehicle body should be adjusted in order to adjust a pop-up position and a sliding position of the door with respect to the vehicle body according to driving of the motor.
To address the above problem, wire fixing means has been used in the prior art. However, it is significantly inconvenient to apply wire fixing means to the above-mentioned structure.